youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortus
Immortus is a reaper, most notably a Reaper of Darkness who serves in the underworld delivering torture to his foes. He was called upon by Nemesis to aid her in her quest for world justice. He agreed to help her, only because he fell in love with her. Personality Immortus used to be an upbeat, kind-hearted, and friendly person. But that was years ago. Being alone in a dark dimension filled his mind with evil thoughts that even he could not resist, for very long. Once he was corrupted by the thoughts of his past faults and memories, he became twisted and sadistic, and after much thinking, he decided to join Nemesis' ranks. Though when he came back, he saw that a lot had changed. Some more than others, but upon seeing his old friend Firestormblaze in action something in him clicked, and put him between Blaze and Nemesis. Physical appearance Clothing History Early life Immortus, described by Firestormblaze, used to be "one of the good guys", but one event turned him. So to keep himself from hurting anyone he locked himself away in an alternate dimension. Present Immortus was freed from his dimension, by Nemesis. He was easily able to be persuaded by her beauty, being in his corrupted state. Though seeing his old ally, Firestormblaze again once more put him between he (Firestormblaze) and Nemesis. Powers and abilities Immortus is the "Reaper of Darkness" and as the first and primary Immortal, has god-like powers. He can snap his fingers and anything can happen. Powers *'Flight:' Immortus has the ability to fly. *'Accelerated Healing:' Immortus has the power to heal from any wound. *'Superhuman Strength:' Immortus can lift a battle field, and even throw it into the sun. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Immortus has reflexes that rival those of other super powered beings. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport long distances with ease. *'Duplication:' Immortus is able to duplicate his body to avoid a near death, injury, or to confuse his enemies. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Durability: Immortus can stand up to most attacks, and come back un-harmed. ** Toxin resistance: * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: * Stealth: * Mental: ** Detective skills: Weaknesses Immortus' one fatal weakness is his memory. Should his memory be wiped, unless they are returned to him, he becomes powerless for a time and will eventually die. Another minor weakness is that while he is immortal he is not invulnerable. He can still be mortally wounded and dismembered, but he still will not die. Equipment *'Reaper Scythe': Immortus carries a variety of scythes, most of just for show; but his reaper scythe is the real deal. Usually known for slicing throw dimensions, to create rifts; or even land the final blow on his enemy. It is very rare for him to miss his target while wielding his scythe, but if he does, it's only a warning shot. Relationships Firestormblaze Immortus and Firestormblaze have known each other for years. Due to their past relationship as friends, and brothers even, Immortus was willing to show some degree of mercy. By delivering a warning strike first before continuing to try and kill him. After that event, Blaze told him that Nemesis was using him. As usual Immortus was confused and annoyed by what seemed to be another one of his antics. When Immortus realized that what he was saying was the truth, he became a spy for Firestormblaze, while somehow still working with Nemesis. Nemesis Dark Archer It has been said that Dark Archer hates Immortus, though these are for reasons unknown. Immortus himself has stated that his reasons may stem from his relationship with Nemesis. Gallery Trivia Appearances Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Firestormblaze Category:Elite Squadron Category:Individuals by superpowers